Bella's shelter
by Falling.into.the.sky
Summary: Bella's mom AND step-mom are dead. Her father is an alcohlic who abuses her, and her boyfriend has sexually abused her many times. It's Hell. But she finds shelter with a few certain VAMPIRES. Better story the summary! Read it!  ON EXTENDED HIATUS! SORRY
1. Drunk with a gun

**Bella's POV**

I stood still staring at Mike.

He said, "This is nice." Except, he slurred so it sounded like this: "Shis hs nise."

He leaned forward again; his breathe reeking of the beer he'd gotten from his Dad's supply. Mike crushed his lips against mine, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I still didn't move.

"Cim own bawby!" slurred Mike. "Tik off yaw shirt!" He reached to grab the ends of my shirt, jerking it up in a drunken way.

"No! And I am _NOT_ your baby!" I cried out, slapping at his hand.

"Ba bawby, yawre gona do it, caws I gots me a freend." With that, Mike drew out a small gun.

I gasped. Where in the world had he gotten that? On second thought, I didn't want to know. Watching him fumble with the gun, I realized he was too drunk to have good aim, good reflexes, and judgment. I kicked an acorn into the tree behind him. When he whirled, I took off running.

"Dammit Bella! Yaw gona regret shis!" Mike screamed at me, seeing me run.

_BOOM! _A bullet wized by my shoulder, blasting through the bark of one of Fork's many trees. It began to rain hard, the ground becoming mud. I tried to ignore it, praying to God that I wouldn't trip. _BOOM! BOOM! _Bullets where everywhere. _BOOM!_ Something hard hit my back, but then I didn't feel anything. I looked over my shoulder to locate Mike and notice the small rosette of blood forming on my shoulder. '_OH MY GOD, he HIT me!!'_ raced through my head That's when I felt the pain, a blinding, almost but not quite numbing pain in my shoulder. The pain became unbearable, and I fell into the mud. '_I'm going to die.' _Was all I could think.My breathe slowed, and I heard a loud thud. Then there were no more bullets. '_At least I'll die in peace._' I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Innocent hunting trip

**A/N: sorry about how squished the first chapter was, my computer had spacing problems! Review me please! :0)**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a small hunting trip, just me. I wasn't really hungry, or 'thirsty'. I just had to get away from all the gooey eyes. Everyone had a mate but me. Maybe that was why I couldn't stand the "Oh, I looove you sooo much!"

Then I caught the scent. It was beautiful, heavenly, and extremely painful. I turned to run when I heard something. _BOOM!_ It was a bullet, being released from a gun. A nanosecond later, it hit a tree. Hmm, maybe the human whose scent I caught like to hunt. In the middle of the night. With no animals around. Of course, while I was thinking this over, I caught another scent. It was human, too, but the scent was drowned in the strong scent of alcohol. _BOOM! BOOM!_ Two more bullets where released, each hitting a tree. _BOOM!_ Another one, but this one didn't hit a tree.

A new scent filled the air, and I could almost taste it. Blood. And this blood carried the strong and unmistakable scent of the first human I had smelled. I think it was a girl. The bullet had hit her, and she was bleeding. I had to stop the drunken human from all out killing her. I ran through the forest towards the scent. I saw the girl, the one who had been hit, fall into the mud. '_Why didn't she get up?' _I pondered, searching for the drunk with the gun. I found him, half passed-out, trying to reload his gun. I hit him, not hard enough to kill him, just enough to knock him unconscious. Crushing his gun, I ran back to the girl who was on the ground. The wound in her shoulder was bleeding. _'She smells sooo good!'_ was all I could think, pulling the girl into my arms. I couldn't help but notice how slutty she dressed or the fact that she looked beautiful. She was unconscious, and I ran full speed back to Carlisle.


	3. Heavn, or so I thought

**Bella's POV**

Sunshine was streaming through the window, and it was hot, even though the AC was on full blast. I recognized this place immediately, even though I had been 4 the last time I saw it. It was the old house down in Phoenix. There was Mommy, sitting at the table, teaching my brother long division. She turned and smiled.

"Bella, dear, I'm so glad you are joining us."

'_I'm dead.'_ That was all I thought when I smiled at my Mommy. She was young, only 29 years old. She was 15 when she had my brother, who was 14 the last time we were in this house. I sat down, and then Lacie, my old dog loped in, followed by my step-mom, Renée. This was heaven. But, when Renée opened her mouth, it wasn't her voice. It was a man's.

"Carlisle, why isn't she opening her eyes?"

Another man's voice, this time from my Mommy. "Edward, she's fine. Give it some time."

I was shocked. Not just because these voices were coming from Renée and Mommy, or that they seemed to be talking about me. It was because they both had beautiful voices, like an angel. I was surely in heaven. Abruptly, the scene in Phoenix melted away in a bright white light. I blinked a couple of times and saw the two most gorgeous men in the world. No, they were angels. But the one with the bronze hair and serious eyes face was a mask of worry. When I looked at him, the mask melted, and he smiled a tiny, crooked smile.

"Hello," said the man who hadn't looked worried. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my son Edward."

"I'm Bella. Bella." I replied to Carlisle.

"And do you have a last name?" questioned Carlisle.

"Um, Swan. That's my step-dad's last name." I answered, trying to not cringe at my step-dad's name.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain?" asked Carlisle._ 'Oops, he caught_ _me.'_

"Uh, no. Wait, why don't I recognize you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we just moved here. We're the Cullens." answered Carlisle. I noticed Edward had said nothing and was looking slightly pained. But I ignored the fact and struck up more conversation with Carlisle.

"Oh ya, I heard about you guys. You're a doctor, right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that is why I was able to save you. "

'_Saved me? Oh ya, Mike.'_ "I heard you had a really big family." I mentioned.

"Yes, would you like to meet them? They are all down stairs, and you seem stable enough to walk."

Nodding, I moved to the end of the bed gingerly. Carlisle and Edward supported me as I walked down the stairs. And there they were. Carlisle began introducing them.

"This is Esme, my wife," he pointed to a woman in her 20's with silky caramel hair. "Over there is Alice," a small pixyish girl ran up and hugged me, staying clear of my bandaged shoulder. "That's Jasper and Rosalie," there was a young man standing in the corner, looking only slightly less pained than Edward, and a tall, blonde Barbie staring coldly at her. That wasn't what caught my eye. It was the big, burly man standing next to Rosalie. I couldn't help but think that I knew him from somewhere; it was tugging on my mind. He was also staring at me intently.

**Somewhat of a cliffy, I think. So who's the man? Send a review and tell me! :0)**


	4. Little sister

**JaZzWaRd: thnx 4 adding me 2 ur favorite stories list! **

**SquirrellNuts1996: Thnx 4 adding me 2 ur alerts list!**

**RenataVolturi16: Thnx 4 adding me 2 ur alerts list n reviewing!**

**Daybreak96: thnk u 4 making my story a favorite! N yes, it is Emmett, n Bella nos him. **

_**My ages are kind of off, I know, but it's the only way this would work. **_**:0)**

**Emmett's POV**

When Edward brought that girl in, unconscious and bleeding, well, can you blame me for thinking the worst? Of course, this made him hiss at me. "No, Emmett, I did NOT attack her! It was another filthy human!" he spat, as he handed the girl to Carlisle. After Carlisle went into his upstairs office, Edward turned to Esme and sighed, then said, "I found her during my hunting trip. She had the most amazing smell, and it was pulling me towards her. But then, before I even saw her, I heard it. A bullet released from a gun. That's when I smelled the putrid smell of a human, drenched in alcohol. I saw the drunk, it was a man. From his thoughts I saw that he was Mike, and the girl is Bella. Mike was trying to get Bella to take off her shirt when she ran away. He started shooting at her. All of the bullets hit trees or rocks, or something hard, as far as I could tell. All except for one. One bullet hit her in the shoulder. I smelled the blood and saw her fall. She must have hit her head, because when I picked her up, she was unconscious. But before I picked her up, I found Mike, half passed-out, trying to reload his gun. I hit him, not hard enough to kill him, just enough to knock him unconscious. Crushing his gun, I ran back to Bella. The wound in her shoulder was bleeding heavily. I ran her here as fast as I could." Edward had answered some unasked question, most likely _'What happened?' _

Then, the sounds Carlisle was making stopped. Bella's breathing became a little more even. "There. All finished. But I think Edward should be the only person who comes up. We don't want to overwhelm her once she wakes up," said Carlisle, always considerate. Edward went up so fast that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have seen anything, other than a blur.

Upstairs, Bella was stirring, but she wasn't waking up fast enough for Edward. "Carlisle, why isn't she opening her eyes?"

"Edward, she's fine. Give it some time," answered Carlisle.

She must have woken up then because we heard, "Hello," from Carlisle, "I'm Carlisle, and this is my son Edward."

"I'm Bella." She replied to Carlisle.

"Do you have a last name?" questioned Carlisle.

"Um, Swan. That's my step-dad's name." Bella answered,.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain?" asked Carlisle.

"Uh, no. Wait, why don't I recognize you?" she asked.

"Oh, we just moved here. We're the Cullens." answered Carlisle. I noticed Edward had said nothing. This must be painful for him.

"Oh ya, I heard about you guys. You're a doctor, right?" Bella inquired

Carlisle responded, "Yes, that is why I was able to save you. "

"I heard you had a really big family." she mentioned.

"Yes, would you like to meet them? They are all down stairs, and you seem stable enough to walk." Carlisle replied. You could hear them shuffling with along at Bella's slooow human pace. When they came into my line of sight, I nearly gasped. Actually, I did, but it was so quiet only my family could hear it. It couldn't be, could it? That was 13 years ago. Plus, now that I'm a vampire, all my human memories were murky. Still, I couldn't help but stare into her big brown eyes. Immediately I was pulled into her sorrow and memories. There she was, holding her mother's hand when she was 2, on the first day of preschool. Then Halloween, when she dressed as a princess, her older brother grabbing her hand and leading her from house to house. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle saying, "This is Esme, my wife, over there is Alice." But that didn't faze me; I was overcome with Bella's memories. Because one of them was of my mother, looking pale and fragile, laying in a bed, with my 4 year old little sister me. Bella looked almost the same as she did 13 years ago, just aged, and more… mature? No, it was more sorrow. "Bella, this is Emmett," said Carlisle, Breaking my trance. I could see that Bella was semi-recognizing me and my name, although she still wasn't sure.

"Bella… Bella Marie Mason?" I asked, looking for signs of recognition in her face.

She gasped. "Emmett? Emmett Phillip Mason? Is that you?"

"Bella!" I cried out, grabbing her in a bear hug, careful of her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. I would have cried, too, if I could.

"Emmy, I missed you so much! A girl shouldn't have to bury her dog, let alone her mom, dad, step-mom, and brother!" she sobbed. _God, she had to go through ALL of that?_

When we, well she, stopped crying, we all sat down, my family staring. "Bells, maybe you could explain all this, and why you were out there?" I said, my arms around her and Rose's waist.

She sighed. "Ok. I'll go all the way to the beginning. First off, Emmett is my brother. We lived in Phoenix with our mom, Marlene. She was a teenage mom when she had Emmett, only 15. She was 25 and married to Emmett and my dad when she had me. When I was 1 ½ years old, my dad was deployed to Iraq. He died the week after I turned 2. It was horrifying. My mom became sick, although, she tried to hide it from us. When I was 3, my dog Lacie died. At 3, that was big. Lacie was my only friend, because Emmett was either at school or with my mom. When I was 4 Mom died. Emmett and I were moved to the orphanage because we had no other family. I wasn't adopted until I was 7, and Emmett wasn't adopted, but a year later he was 18, so the orphanage let him go. He went to college while I lived with my step-mom Renée and my step-dad Charlie. I lived in Forks longer than anywhere else, but I have always felt that Forks is not my home. 6 years ago, I received a letter from Emmett's Dorm Advisor. Emmett had gone missing during a hike his college spring break. After 14 months of searching, we had a funeral for him." I wanted to cry. I had caused her so much pain! "3 months ago, Renée and I were hit by a drunk driver head-on. She died on impact. I- I was in a coma for 2 weeks. I broke 5 ribs, and lost mobility in my left leg. It took 2 months to get it working, and I still walk with a limp." I Bella absent-mindedly trace a long scar up her leg from her knee. "When I got home, I found out that Charlie had started to drink. A lot. He would get so angry, and then he would beat me. It was horrendous. I came to school, and everyone would stare at me, but I couldn't talk to anyone. My mom was the school's counselor, and she was dead! All the teachers gave me were sympathy glances, and say they're sorry about my step-mom, and that she was a great woman. I became depressed, and… and I took a bunch of pills." We all collectively gasped, and I tightened my grip around her waist. "Someone found me, and brought me to the hospital. I was put on suicide watch, and went to therapy twice a week. I was able to tell her all of my problems at home, and she suggested a shelter for abused girls outside of Port Angeles. I agreed at the last meeting 2 weeks ago that I would go there today. But at school, Mike, my boyfriend, started harassing me to have sex with him. When I refused, at first he tried to get me as drunk as he was, but I won't drink. When that didn't work he… he threatened me. At first it was just empty threats. Then, he started to hit me, and kick me, and he even bit me once or twice. He brought knives and razors, and, I had to give in. I had come so far, and I didn't want to die. I was getting help. I tried to avoid him. Tonight, I was leaving, I had nothing to bring except my mother's ring and a few photos. I was walking out of the house when he grabbed me and pushed me back in the house. He made me change into this slutty outfit, and then he pulled me out into the woods, think Charlie was coming home, although he wouldn't give a crap about what Mike was doing unless it was interrupting his sports. He wanted me to lift y shirt, but I said no. Then..." Bella trembled, obviously still shaken by the experience. I looked at Jasper, trying to tell him to calm her down. He must have gotten the message, because the room became very calm. Bella took some deep breaths and continued, "He pulled out a gun. I was standing far enough away to have time to think of what to do. I kicked an acorn at a tree, just like you used to do when we were kids," she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I, being a mature adult, stuck my tongue out back at her. I couldn't remember hat, but it sounded like me. "Then I ran, but he noticed sooner than I thought he would. Then he chased me, shooting at me. He hit me, and I fell. And, well… you know what happened," she finished, smiling up at me. "So, now you have to tell me what happened over your college break."

'_Uh-oh.'_ I thought. _'Hey, Edward, ask Carlisle if I can tell Bella.'_ I sent a message in my head to our one-of-a-kind vampire with mind reading skills. He was sitting next Carlisle, and out of Bella's line of sight. It would be easiest for him to ask. I heard him faintly ask, "Emmett wants to tell Bella the truth. Can he?" I couldn't hear Carlisle's answer, but I saw Edward shake his head at me.

"Ok, well… I was really disappointed when you got adopted, because I had plans to adopt you when I turned 18. When I went to college, well, it wasn't my thing. But I kept going, because I knew it would be what you wanted for me. Over the break, while I was hiking, I got lost. I was lost for three days, and was barely surviving on what I had packed, and then I ran into Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper, who were hiking, too. I passed out in front of them. Carlisle fixed me up, and took me to their house at the time. That's, um, when I met Rosalie. I, uh, kinda fell in love. I didn't want back to that horrible college. No one knew me, or my story like Rosalie. I'm sorry I never wrote to you. I didn't think about what the people at college would think. I didn't think I had any friends who would think about me or you. I didn't know that if I left, they would all think I'm dead. I lost your address, so I couldn't contact you again." I sighed. That was the best excuse I could come up with, and I still could see that it hurt her. "I'm so sorry Bella, will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, Emmett! You ARE my brother, after all," she said, giving me an endearing look. This compliment hurt me. She was so forgiving. Just then, the old grandfather clock chimed. "Oh!" she said, surprised. "I should get going. I need to get to the shelter before the bus system closes for the night.

"Oh, Bella, I'll take you! It's the least I could do, after leaving you to think I'm dead," I said, needing to make up for all the hurt I'd given her. We went out to my car, and I drove her to the shelter.

"Goodbye Emmy! Can I come visit you tomorrow?" she said, smiling up at me as I walked her to the shelter's front door.

"Bellsy, I'd love to have you come, but, uh, I'm going hiking. Her eyes widened in concern. I had to smile. "Relax Bellsy; I'm going with Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. I promise to call as soon as I get home." I answered.

"Oh, ok. Wait, I don't have a cell phone," she answered, still looking sad.

"Take mine. I can get a new one, anyway. I'll call you on the home phone." I smiled and hugged her, then said, "Bye, Bella. I'm so glad I have you again." I got in my car and watched her walk into the shelter, then turn around and wave, before I drove off.

**Wow, this is loooong! Anyway, review! Please! Hmm… I'll make you a deal. If you review my story, I'll go onto your profile and review one of your stories! Think about it!**


	5. Shelter and hikes

**This is just a filler. BTW Eclipse stills have been released! Plus, there's this cool website I found w/ all you need 2 no about Eclipse. Link on profile! **

**Daybreak96: Of course!**

**Bella's POV**

I waved to Emmett, my big brother who I had lost and then found, as he got ready to drive off, to go on **another** hike. But he left me with some security, a cell phone. It still didn't settle the uneasiness in my stomach as I walked in to the shelter. "Why hello. May I help you?" said an overly cheerful lady in a power suit sitting behind the reception desk.

"Uh, yeah. I, um, need, well, you know…"

"To stay here for a little while?" she finished my sentence, one eyebrow raised, asking the question.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Ok, here is some paperwork. You can fill them out over there," she handed me a stack of paper, then pointed to a desk and chair. "When you are done, just hand them back to me, we'll get you a room, and then I'll find some left over dinner for you." She finished, and picked up the ringing telephone.

As I sat down, I scanned the first paper. It said: ABUSED A HOME: YES OR NO. ABUSED OUTSIDE OF HOME: YES OR NO. SEXUALLY ABUSED: YES OR NO. MENTALLY ABUSED: YES OR NO. PHYSICALLY ABUSED: YES OR NO. I sighed. The only way I hadn't been abused was mentally, but that was because everyone avoided me. The next paragraph was a little different: JOB: YES OR NO. WILL YOU BE ATTENEDING COLLEGE/ YOUR OLD SCHOOL: YES OR NO. IF NO, PLEASE FILL OUT THE PRIVATE SCHOOL APPLICATION AT THE BOTTOM. I didn't want to go back to that hell hole of a high school. So, private school it is. When I finished the papers, I handed it back to, uh… the receptionist whose name I had forgotten to ask.

"Um, hi, I finished, but, um, I forgot to ask you your name." I blushed, like I always do.

"Oh, dear, I forgot to introduce myself. It happens all the time. I'm Ms. Cope, but you can call me Shirley. You are?" said Shirley.

"Isabella Mason. But I go by Bella." I offered, blushing.

"Well, Miss Bella, you will have to stay in Angela's room for tonight because we haven't had time to clean out a new room. Here's a schedule of meals and classes. You'll still have a lot of free time, and Meals are optional. You'll be put into to counseling for one week." She must have seen my confused face because she continued, "For the first week of every new girl, they must take mandatory counseling. This is mostly for girls with trauma in their past, and some girls don't need counseling after the first week." Shirley smiled.

"Oh. Thanks. Wait, I already have a counselor, she's the one who recommended this shelter." I said.

"Oh, ok. Then you can go to her, just give me the number, and I'll call her about your counseling." Shirley got up, and took a key from a drawer, then she lead me down to what looked like a giant cafeteria. Which is what it was, apparently.

"This is the café. The bathrooms are in the corner, showers are located by dorms. Two dorm rooms per shower." Shirley explained. She then disappeared between two doors. A little while later, she came back with a plate of food. "This is all I could find. No allergies, right?" she asked.

"Nope. And this is fine," I said, smiling widely.

Once I finished, Shirley led me down the hallway to the dorms. She showed me where I would be staying later. Then she showed me the showers, and led me to Angela's room. Shirley knocked. A shy girl answered.

"Oh, hi Ms. Cope. Can I help you?" she said politely.

"Angela, call me Shirley, and this is Bella. She'll be staying with you for tonight because a room isn't cleared. I'll set up a cot and get her some toiletries. Try to make her comfortable, ok?" said Shirley, already going to get me a cot and things.

Angela nodded, and then said to me, "Well, come on in. I'll loan you some PJs. You look about my size."

I stepped into her room, and the first thing I saw was her bookshelf, filled with classics. My favorite. I gravitated over there unknowingly.

"You like classics?" asked Angela.

"Oh ya. Do you have Romeo and Juliet?"

"Ya, here." Angela handed me the book when Shirley came in.

"Okay hun, let's set you up" said Shirley, bustling about.

I liked these people.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella, her scent was beautiful. She was beautiful, with her beautiful, soulful eyes. When she told us her story, I would have cried if I could. Emmett's sister! But that wasn't the biggest shocker. It was the fact that the whole time, her mind was blank. From her, I got nothing. Nada. It was odd, and probably the reason I didn't immediately snap her neck and drink her dry. Plus the fact she was Emmett's sister. It was kind of funny because at first, Rosalie was extremely jealous about the way he was looking at her. Of course, inside Emmett's mind was turmoil of memories, trying to put the pieces together. She did kind of look like Emmett before the transformation, and you could still see the resemblance. Emmett was bringing her to a shelter. A shelter! I had wanted her to stay here, but she was safer if I didn't breathe in her scent. Plus, how do you explain when you don't sleep or eat, and you only drink blood? That probably wouldn't go over well. I could tell from Jasper that she was already suspicious of Emmett's story of what happened. Just then I began hearing Emmett's thoughts._ 'She looked so worried when I told her of the hike. I didn't mean to hurt her like this.' _Then he came in, looking horrible.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" asked Rosalie.

"I, I just feel so bad. I mean, her life is Hell! And I made it worse, by not keeping in contact. I didn't have to call or visit, just write or email! I'd almost forgotten about her!" He then punched the middle of the table, breaking it in two.

"Emmett!" cried out Esme.

"Sorry!"

"Emmett, relax, I'll watch her, and if anything happens, I'll call you guys!" Alice called from upstairs.

Jasper sent calming waves to him.

"Emmett, it's 3 days, we'll be back soon!" I said, thinking of Bella, meeting me, falling as madly in love with me as I was with her. But that was impossible, for I was a vampire and she a human.

This was going to be a long 3 days.


	6. Shopping makes me sick

**Ok, so in my first author's note there were some things I need to clear up. The 3s where supposed to be hearts and at the end of my rant was a smiley face that didn't come up. : )**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at my room, decked out in Muse posters and twinkly lights. 2 walls were covered in a book shelf filled with my favorite books. I was hanging up the final touch; pale curtains that looked like it had a million tiny diamonds in it that sparkled in the light **(vampire curtains!)**.

RIIIING! My phone went off. It scared me, so I fell on my butt.

"Hello?" I said, rubbing my sore behind.

"Bella! It's Alice!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear, she was screaming so loud.

"Alice, calm down, I can hear you without all that! You're screaming!" I laughed. Then I sobered. "Alice, did something happen?"

"Relax Bella. Nothing happened. They come back tomorrow. I was just calling to see if you wanted to come shopping today with Rosalie! **(Rosalie likes Bella cause she's Emmett's sister.)**" Alice squealed, only slightly lowering her tone.

"Um, sure. I do need new clothes now, because all my clothes are at Charlie's." I hated to shop, but I really did need new clothes. I was currently wearing some hand me downs.

CRASH! My curtains fell down because Alice's phone call had scared me before I could secure them.

"Bella, are you alright? What just happened?" Alice sounded protective and worried.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, that was just my curtains falling down because I didn't have time to finish securing them when you called." I said, quickly assessing the damage done to my curtains. There was none.

"Oh. Well, how about I pick you up in 30 minutes?" Alice said, returning to our former conversation.

"Alice! It's an hour drive here from your house!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I drive f-a-s-t." Alice sounded as if she was rolling her eyes.

"Alice. Please, drive carefully. I WILL scream if you go above fifty while I'm in the car."

"Ok. Bye Bella!" With that, she hung up.

45 minutes later, Alice and Rosalie showed up. I was nervous, although I tried to cover it up with anger.

"Alice! I told you to drive slower! It's dangerous."

"Oh, Bella, it's fine! I barely went above 65!" Alice whined.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and said, "Don't argue. It's a losing cause. Just get in."

Alice drove like a maniac, and I screamed 3 times, although it was hard to see the speedometer. When we stopped driving, we ended up in front of the hugest store I'd ever seen, with fancy designer clothes in the front. I gulped.

"Uh, Alice? This isn't exactly my style. Maybe we could go somewhere else, like Target or Kohl's?"

Alice scoffed. "Bella, I know this isn't your style, that's why I brought you here, silly! THIS is what you SHOULD be wearing!"

"Alice!" I cried out, but I knew even now that you don't argue with Alice. Rosalie patted my shoulder with a brief smile.

We shopped like crazy, and Alice had currently picked out about 50 outfits for me. I had to constantly remind her about the fact that my closet is VERY small.

"Alice, I'm tired. Can I take a break? Pleeeeeease?!" I weaseled.

"Oh, fine! Hey, now I can try on some clothes!" Alice bounced in place. I sat down, with Rosalie next to me.

"Rosalie, can I ask you a question?" I looked over at the other woman in Emmett's life.

"You just asked me one. But ya, what do you want to know?" Rosalie smiled.

"Um, about Edward… Why did he look uncomfortable when I was there? And Jasper? I mean, at first Edward seemed so concerned about me, but then he sat far away from me and looked pained. Jasper looked like I kept sticking a needle through his head, too. Did I do something wrong?" I was worried sick about this, literally. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. Jasper, he wasn't feeling very well. And Edward, well, I know he likes you, but he has a strange way of expressing his emotions." She gave me a comforting smile, but I still felt sick. Suddenly, Alice bustled back to us and suggested we use the bathroom. As soon as we got in, I ran to the stall and threw up the contents of my stomach.

"Bella, are you ok? Ew, did you throw up?" Alice was concerned in her own way. I slunk out of the stall, feeling absolutely miserable.

"Bella, we'll take you back, ok? Here, wipe your mouth. Alice, go check out. I'll walk Bella back to the car. Here's a bag in case you throw up again." Rosalie took charge. I was actually feeling the tiniest bit better.

We drove back, getting there in 30 minutes, which was way too fast, but I didn't want to scream again. When they drove off, leaving me at the shelter, I immediately threw up again. What was wrong with me?

**So, I finally updated for real. What do you think is wrong with Bella? Sorry this took so long! **

**So are you going to review me?**

**Are you?**

**I can tell you're thinking about it.**

**Come on.**

**Just click the little button.**

**Do it.**

**I dare you.**

**Are you chicken?**

**I think you are.**

**Bowk! Bowk-bowk!**

**I'll stop this if you review me.**

**Please.**

**Pretty please.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

…

…

**So are you going to do it?**


	7. Nightmare and phone calls

**Here you go! sorry that it wasn't sooner! I was on vacation, so I couldn't bring the lap top, (we went on a cruise) and then I had a bunch of makeup work! **

**Bella's POV**

_My step-mom and I were laughing, remembering the movie we had just seen. The light turned green, and we drove around the bend, and saw the oncoming car, in our lane. Not only was it in our lane, it was also going way too fast, maybe 95 miles per hour. My step-mom tried to swerve our car to avoid the speeding car, but it wasn't fast enough, so it just put her side of the car in front of where we would be hit. There was no time to readjust or at least stop our car, because we collided at that moment. I heard my step-mom make an odd noise, and then I blacked out. _

I screamed and pulled myself up, the light filling my room momentarily blinding. I must have fallen asleep with the lights on. I slowly stood up, remembering my stomach's actions yesterday, and worried about how my dream would upset it. Nothing. My stomach was completely still.

RIIIIIIIIIING! My phone went off. God, who would be calling me at this time? I blinked and focused on the clock. Oh. Everyone would. It was 12:30pm.

"Hello?" I mumbled into my phone, still slightly shaken by the nightmare.

"Bellsy! How are you? Alice and Rosalie said you got sick yesterday." Emmett's voice came booming through my phone.

"Emmy, relax. I actually feel fine." I tried to soothe my bear of a brother.

"So, no pukage?" Emmett, always the polite one.

"No, Em. Although, I did just wake up."

"Woo, that's ma girl! Finally sleepin' like a normal teenager!"

"God, Emmett! I had a long night!" Realizing what I just said, I added, "Because I was sick!"

Emmett chuckled. "Sure, sure. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. Unless that makes you uncomfortable, baby sis," h sounded nervous at the end.

"Of course I'll com, big bro!" I smiled, Emmett was forever worried about me feeling comfortable. "But, I, uh, don't have a ride…" I trailed off when Emmett interrupted.

"I'll send Eddie to com pick you up!" I could have sworn I heard growling when Edward was mentioned. I tried not to gulp when I thought about being alone in a car with Edward and all his angry hotness.

"Um, ok, does he know the way?" No need for him to waste energy getting lost. That would probably just make him even more annoyed at me.

"It's ok, we can tell him were to go!"

"Um, okay Emmett…"

"BYE BELLA!" He screamed, and hung up. I rolled my eyes, nervousness momentarily forgotten, at Emmett's child-like behavior. Then I realized that Edward was coming… and the nervousness set back in.

**I'm sorry this is sooo short, but I needed to get an update in soon, plus I wanted to give my readers something. I also need help from you guys. What shall Bella due at the Cullens house? And if you could send my an embarrassing story Bella could tell about Emmett, that's what I need most. **


	8. Carride

**So, here's an update. It's finally summer, and I'm a free woman – except, of course for vacation, ballet twice a week, swimming (non-competitively, of course), chores, assigned reading, and the accursed math packet **_**of doom!**_** Oh, and begging my mom to but me ****The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner****. K, I'll shut up now. **

**EPOV**

Bella, sweet Bella. Emmett, asshole Emmett. Why _the hell _did he send me to pick up his sister? Did he hate her? No, no, I knew that wasn't it. Ugh. At least Alice would tell me if I would do something wrong. I pulled up to the neat little shelter that my Bella was – wait, _my_ Bella? She didn't like me, at least not the way I liked her. I shook my head and turned to see Bella, the goddess, staring at me with her beautiful doe eyes. I got out and escorted her to the door.

"Hello, Bella. You look nice today," I said as we walked to my car.

"Hi, Edward. Um, thanks, you too," she replied, and I chuckled, and she blushed so many delectable shades of red. Struggling with the monster within me, I held my breath and ushered her in.

"Um, thanks…" She whispered, and blushed as I slid in next to her.

"No problem, Bella," I used up the last of my breath and had to risk a quick breath. Her smell hit me like a brick wall.

"I know this was forced upon you, and I'm sorry." Bella hung her head.

"Bella, this wasn't your fault, if it's anyone's, then it would be Emmett's. But I don't think it's a bad thing. Still, do you want to pull a prank on your brother?"

At this she smiled. "Of course. What should we do?"

A brilliant plan formed in my head.


	9. Pranking with love

**Sorry this is so delayed! This is kinda short, but I know I haven't updated in a while, and I figured it was better to give you something instead of nothing…**

**By the way, I removed the two A/Ns that were taking up chapter space.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jenox2009 for their awesome idea for the prank!**

**BPOV**

I was nervous when we pulled up to the Cullen's house. Edward's plan was pure genius, sure to make Emmett go berserk, but I was worried about how my part in the plan would go. I shook the tingly nervousness in the pit of my stomach and slipped out the door, finding Edward's hand in mine. I almost pulled mine away, not just from the sheer awkwardness I felt, but because it felt as if Edward had taken both our hands and plunged them in ice water. He looked down at me, seeming to sense my trepidation. **(Ooo, big word! Def: Fear, anxiety, unease)**

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He trailed off, staring into my eyes, my soul… _'Bella! Snap out of it!'_

"Oh, uh, no… That's okay, I'm okay with it. I was just…thinking." _'About how gorgeous you are.'_ Edward shook his head, and we walked on.

**EDPOV**

Even without Jasper I could tell Bella was nervous. "We don't have to do this if you don't …" I trailed off, staring into her eyes, trying to get them to give away what was going on in her silent mind.

She fumbled over her words. "Oh, uh, no... That's okay, I'm okay with it. I was just… thinking." _'I wish I knew about what…' _We entered the house holding hands, and I smiled down at Bella.

**JPOV**

I was beating Emmett at Guitar Hero when Edward and Bella pulled up. Well, at least he didn't kill her yet. Then, I felt their emotions. Bella was happy, with some sadness and nervousness mixed in. But there was one more feeling that surprised me. It was love. But not just the family-type love, it was the type of love I felt for Alice. Did that mean Bella loved Edward? I had to see what Edward felt about this. He was feeling happy, VERY hungry, a little nervous, but...There! There it was. Love. Edward and Bella love each other. When they walked in holding hands, I was pretty sure they knew it too.

I was wrong.

**Super sorry about the actual prank not being in this. That means the next chapter will also be dedicate to Jenox2009. I will try to update faster! **


	10. A kiss

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I've finally gotten around to updating. Special thanks to Jenox2009 for the awesome prank! By the way, I'm over my ****Twilight ****obsession. I'll still write about it, but I know there are better books. Like ****Shiver**** and ****Linger**** by Maggie Stiefavater. **

**EdPOV**

I stopped when I heard Jasper's thoughts. Bella…Me…Love? I most have completely stopped, because Bella was tugging on my hand and whispering in my ear.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I shook my head back and forth; then smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, love." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett freeze up. I tried to block my mind from the torrent of thoughts from my ever so _loving_ family.

Alice: I knew it! I knew it! I had a vision like this! You guys are sooo cute together! I think lilies would look great at your wedding…

Jasper: Are you sure? I mean, she loves you too…But she's human!

Rosalie: She human! But she IS Emmy's sister. But she's human! Agh!

Esme: I'm so happy for you Edward!

Carlisle: I'm glad you've found someone to be with.

Emmett: IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY AT ALL I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES AND BURN THOSE PIECES ONE BY ONE!

Bella smiled, but I heard her heart give a flutter—she really did like me. I realize that those signs were all there. A fluttering heart, pulse racing, breath catching, diverting eyes, I can't believe I didn't notice it before!

But that still left one question—when had this prank turned into something real? I've never been more grateful to Emmett in the entire time I've known him. If he hadn't forced us together, we'd never tried to trick him into thinking Bella and I are dating. We didn't even get to prank him! I was okay with that, though.

**EmPOV**

I'm actually kinda happy that Edward and Bella are together. They both deserve someone good and they will treat each other well. But if Edward hurts her in any way at all…well, it's not pleasant.

**BPOV**

I don't know why, but I felt like this wasn't just a prank to get my immature brother back anymore. This was real, this connection between Edward and me. The relationship was fully cemented when he leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but it was a real kiss.

I loved him, and he loved me. Nothing could mess up this moment.

Except me running into the kitchen and puking in their sink.


End file.
